A Hymn of Hope
by Hollow Exposure
Summary: Later, Naruto would realize that his feelings weren't one-sided. But then again, he wouldn't have if it wasn't for the Uchiha. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I just have some few things to say, so bare with me.

1. Mermaids are real! I knew I hadn't imagined it! I knew it. it came on the news and Discovery that they discovered a mermaid and had valid proof to back it up. My friends called me crazy, but I don't care. I need new evidence to believe they aren't real, they don't have it, so they can go drown. Heh, heh!

2. I'm having a season of plot bunnies and have been writing non-stop. Yeah.

So, please, enjoy this two-shot. It came out of nowhere, but then again, most of the things I write come out of nowhere, I swear. I hope this was to your liking; thanks to everyone who reads this, it means a lot.

Edited-July 28, 2012

Also, I made it longer. You know what would be awesome? If you find any errors, please tell me.

And, the next update will be by next week, hopefully. :D I work and when I get home, I have little time, like 4hrs, to write and do my doings of the day, so please be patient if the next update isn't for this story or if there isn't any update. Thanks.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto knew perfectly well when offended by an adult ever since the mere age of two. He knew when he had received a compliment, when they mocked him, and even more so, when they insulted him.

Their eyes would turn to ice, their facial appearance would be hard, their lips would be in a thin line, or at least, that is how Naruto would remember them, each and every one, when they looked down at him in disgust. But with all that, he still remembered the simple curving of lips, the warmth that would evade their eyes and how their faces would relax when with him.

And, although he didn't see much of those soft expressions often, he never did forget them. Even with all the years that passed by him, he didn't forget. Not once.

So, yes, Uzumaki Naruto knew how to read most expressions.

Unlike most days in his life, there was one in particular that he remembered most without vagueness. The day he met his, and had, his very first friend, Uchiha Sasuke. It was really all a coincidence that he even met him at all. But just like a child would get a warm sensation when getting a new toy, Naruto felt that way with the young Uchiha. And he kept feeling that, that is, until he realized that his feelings for the boy went beyond friendship love.

When he realized his feelings weren't right. Because in absolute honesty, Uzumaki Naruto, even within all his will power, his feelings were only of a half.

Because his feelings weren't returned.

And never would.

And just like he soon realized this, he came to also understand that he could no longer stay by his friend's side any longer. To get lost in those coal eyes that had the power to render him defeated, that could turn his - that could make his heart go wild with hard beats, and make him hitch his breath.

And most importantly, how his heart would ache every time he was so damn close to the Uchiha but couldn't reach out and touch him, to lean in and whisper out his heart's flowing emotions, how his sapphire eyes would restrain with so much effort not to look bereaved.

It was too much.

"Hey, Naruto, you're back early." Sasuke put his book down to look at his blond friend. "Did you get out already?" he asked.

Naruto threw him a weak grin. "Heh. Yeah. The teacher let us out early today." He walked over to his bed, coal eyes following his movements as he let himself fall back on the mattress. "You know how it is." He placed his arm over his eyes and sighed.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Hn, Dobe," was the simple response of the Raven. He went back to his book, but couldn't really focus on the words it would read. He almost couldn't with the blond, ever.

"Bastard." Naruto sat up and looked over at his friend. He didn't know what attracted him to the Uchiha. No, wait, he did. Those stupid smirks, his simple answer of 'hn' that he'd learn to read, those one-of-a-time smiles that made his legs weak, that low, soft voice that he would give anything to hear, that pale skin that would have a magnificent glint under the moonlight.

Yes, he liked how perfect he was.

Sasuke gave up with the book and closed it, placing it over to the side, and turned to look at the blond who was looking straight at him. He didn't know what, but for some time now, years, there was something behind those blue eyes that he would every now and then show and it irritated him because he couldn't read what those eyes were saying. He didn't know when it started but, he didn't care - he wanted to know what they said. Why it made the blond look so... so lonely. But he wouldn't dare ask.

He couldn't ask. Not when the possibility that he was linked to the pain Naruto would show. He didn't know if he could be capable of handling that.

Naruto smiled - a smile that didn't reach his eyes, but a smile nonetheless. He took his gaze away and let his head fall. He felt like a coward. Always running away. From Sasuke, and also from himself even more. To forget.

Because it hurt so much.

"Naruto."

Because it was overwhelming.

"Mmm?"

It hurt so much to want and not get.

"I was asked out today." His voice was hardly above a whisper. Naruto shrugged. There wasn't much to say when most of his life knowing Sasuke involved fan girls head over heels for his friend.

"Oh, really?" Pathetic. Is that really all you can manage to say, Uzumaki? Heh, he thought to himself. And most of all, he couldn't bring himself to lift his head and look at his friend.

The light from the room dimmed, allowing Naruto's expression to be hidden from the Raven. He really didn't want to know what kind of look awaited him if he looked up. And for the first time in his life, he realized that his ability to read others from just looking at them had failed him.

He pulled out his cell from his pocket to look at the time when his friend's voice came to life. He closed his eyes. "Yeah. It was your cousin, Uzumaki Karin." There was something in his voice that the Uzumaki couldn't come to catch up on, like waiting for him to say something all possibilities of it being true.

Sasuke didn't take his eyes off of the blond. He gritted his teeth silently. He hated it when the other showed no difference to what he had to say, when he would hope Naruto would tell him otherwise, he didn't do so. It irked him to no end. Say something, you dobe, he thought to himself. Say something!

"Really? Heh. She always did like you. Honestly," he was whispering by now, "I remember how she would always talk about you every time we were together. How she would say you were so beautiful, and how perfect you were. That she would give anything to be with you. She was crazy about you. She would tell me-"

"Naruto..." Sasuke tried to cut in.

"-how one day she would finally have you for herself. She would get annoyed when I told her that you weren't that perfect , and say that I was just jealous of you." Naruto pressed his lips in a thin line as he felt a knot in his throat build up.

Sasuke clenched his fist. "Naruto, I-"

"Maybe I was just jealous of you. I mean, who wouldn't, right? You were everything I wasn't, had everything I didn't. How you would just want and you'd get it, while I didn't. So, again, who wouldn't want to be in your place? I never hated you, though. I actually praised you. There was actually the time I told myself I wanted to be you." Naruto chuckled - a chuckle that was of pain and solitary.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. "Stop it. Just. Stop. Please. Stop it." He took his gaze away and looked down at his thighs. "You have no idea, you idiot. I wanted to be like you!" He looked at Naruto who was now facing him with surprised eyes.

"Sorry, Teme. I... didn't mean to say any of that. What were you saying? Karin asked you out, right?" He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. He wanted to... Sasuke wanted to... He must be bluffing.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Dobe, don't you see? he thought. "Hn. I said yes. To Karin. I said I would go out with her." C'mon, Dobe.

Naruto restrained from letting his bewilderment show. "Huh? You agreed? That's new, Teme. Well, I hope you're happy together. Karin must be overflowing with happiness." Naruto flashed him a false grin, while standing up and stretching out his muscles. "Anyway, I need to go talk to Tsunade. I'll be back later." He walked over to the door, not giving his friend a second glance but was stopped by the low voice of his.

His heart felt tightened. It hurt so much. He didn't want to hurt anymore.

Sasuke would be happy. And seeing that, it broke him in more ways than one.

"It doesn't bother you?" Please, say yes, he wanted to say.

"Nope! It's great that you guys are going out. Really!" Because, at least you'll be happy.

Sasuke didn't say another word as Naruto walked out, and punched the mattress in frustration. He took his book and threw it across the room. "You idiot..."

Tsunade Sanin was happily drinking her sake when a knock interrupted her. He knitted her brows, thinking that if she ignored whoever it was, they would go away.

Sadly, Luck was not on her side this time.

!

"Who is it? Tsunade isn't here!" she yelled in annoyance.

"Tsunade..." came the soft reply.

She widen her eyes slightly. "Naruto?"

"Can I come in?"

She quickly put away her bottle of sake. "Yeah, Brat." The door opened and in came a blond with a face that broke her heart to pieces. "Naruto, what's wrong?" she asked cautiously.

Naruto made his way over to one of the chairs and sat down. "I need to ask you something." He looked at the blonde woman intensely. "Something important."

He knew it was better, or at least, it would be.

"What is it?" she asked.

"...I want a transfer of university."

Because if he was far, he wouldn't hurt.

Naruto gripped his pants as he kept his gaze firm. Tsunade gave him a look, asking if he was crazy - oh, how he would like that to be true. But as he pondered on it, maybe he wasn't sane.

Because who would be sane enough to love another when it was palpable that it was pointless?

Tsunade tapped her fingernail on her desk, the only light in the office coming from the lit lamp on one corner of the desk. She swore, this boy would continue to awe her till exhaustion. To the point where she would want to plunder a sword through her chest. And with a sigh, she said, "You must be deluded, Brat. I can't possibly give you that glory." She leaned back on her chair and lifted her feet to the top the desk, one crossed over the other.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, and instead, he slid it shut.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

For one thing, I'm making this story three chapters long.

Please enjoy, and if you guys spot any errors, let me know, thanks.

One thing was for a certainty, that if Naruto were to convince the blonde woman, he would have to fold her around his finger, because everyone knew, Tsunade was as stubborn and difficult to deal with; much like a ox.

And thus, the conclusion that Naruto had drawn to mind by the mere expression of the school's director was that he wasn't getting anywhere. Of course, he could always drop out; it was college, not high school; no one would be forcing anyone to study their ass off, but, Naruto didn't want to do that.

Because even through everything, nothing was worth giving up his future over something ridiculous that he knew was a lost case; Sasuke had finally found someone, and the blond knew this because if it weren't true, Sasuke wouldn't have agreed to go out with Karin.

But like Naruto had made himself understand, as long as the Raven was happy, he'd be, too. Even if it wasn't with him who the Uchiha was sharing that happiness.

Even when it hurt like he was burning alive, he would be happy.

Because that was what it truly meant to love another.

"So, brat, tell me, why do you want a transfer? Is there someone bothering you? Because if there is, I swear, they won't live to-" she began before the blond intervened in her (almost) promised result of punishment if anyone was to be hurting him.

He kind of wished that was the case.

"Baa-chan, that's not it." Naruto brought his gaze to his thighs.

Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Oh? Then mind telling me what is? Because in all honesty, this whole transferring idea is absurd." The blonde stared at Naruto, awaiting his answer, but when none came, she sighed.

If there was something she was certain about, it was that it took a whole lot to wipe that smile clean off the blond's beautiful face, and that it probably involved someone else. No, she was sure of it! But over her dead body was her brat leaving. No way in hell.

Naruto pressed his lips to a thin line. "I... I just need a new place to express myself, and I don't think here is the place to do it. That's all. But if you won't let me transfer, Baa-chan, I might as well quit now," he let out softly. He brought his gaze to honey eyes as he dared her to say otherwise.

Well, it wasn't like he was just now thinking of leaving, no, but it was now that he knew he _**had**_ to leave. Because no offense to anyone, he couldn't-wouldn't-stand to stay by his friend's side, watching him be happy while his heart would ache at just the mere sight of the Raven with someone else, and he knew that if he did that, it was only a matter of time before he broke down entirely.

Because he wasn't as strong enough to pretend to be happy with the way things would be.

No, he _**was **_strong. It was just that this time, it was too much to take in. He didn't want his best friend to start worrying over him when he had the chance to be happy. But if he was far, the pain in his chest would eventually subside.

And, hopefully, one day, his love for his friend would cease all together, and he could return with his chin up high.

Sasuke Uchiha sat at the edge of his bed with his face buried in his hands. For the love of... Damn that idiot; was he really that dense?

When he told Naruto he was going out with Karin, he'd hope the blond would have put up more of a fight and rejected their relationship, but no, he just had to pull off that wide grin and congratulate him!

It pissed him off to no end.

He didn't want Naruto to accept it. He wanted Naruto to open up to him, because he didn't know if he was willing to do it himself and only to find out that the blond didn't feel the same way.

He groaned as he let himself fall back. "You moron, can't you get a clue?" he murmured as he heard footsteps outside his door. He quickly sat up and wondered if it was Naruto who was back. Not taking his chances, he swiftly made his way under his sheets; feigning sleep.

"Absolutely not," the honey-eyed woman said sternly. Like hell she was going to buy into the blond's shit of a reason. She knew for a fact that he _**wanted **_to come to Konoha Arts University with a passion.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Baa-chan, _**please**_," he pleaded.

"No. Naruto, listen to me. Unless you don't give me one hell of a good reason for the transfer, I'm afraid I can't give you what you want. Now, you either tell me, or you don't. So which is it?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Naruto flinched. "I can't, I'm sorry, but-"

"Then I'm afraid you'll just have to stay here. Now, get out. I can't stand being sober for far too long; I actually have to _**think**_, for God's sake." She quickly brought out her bottle of sake, a smirk gracing her features.

Naruto clenched his hands. He stood and walked over to the door, a tear falling down his scarred cheek as he walked out into the darkness of the hallways.

Naruto stopped at his dorm door, and let his head fall down in frustration. Out of the times he asked the blonde for something that mattered to him, she wouldn't help out.

And how he really needed it this time.

He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands as he hit the wall beside him. Yeah, it was a cowardly thing to do; run away just because he was too weak to face reality, and most of all, to live with it.

But he simply couldn't do it. All that will power he had, all that bravery-gone. And all it took was, he, falling for the untouchable, seeing said untouchable be with someone else, and that big fear of finding out what Sasuke would think if he knew the truth.

He knew that he would have to tell him about his plans to leave the university, and he'd probably demands some answers (he being who he is), and he lying through his teeth, and building up the strength to keep from yelling out and screaming at the four winds that the real truth was that he loved his best friend and was an idiot for doing so.

But it wasn't his fault. That bastard played a role in this, too. He didn't have to be so fucking charming, and so... _**him**_.

But because of him, he was now crumbling down on the inside.

It was then that the blond realized just how much this whole thing was having a major affect on him; he was now suffering how much he loved him. It was as if he was spewing out all his emotions in one blow, and it was killing him.

He brought his hand to his eyes, wiping away the tears he didn't know he was letting escape and took in a deep breath as he put his other hand to his door's knob and and turned it, not really opening the door.

He knew-hoped-that after tonight, everything would be left behind and he could start to mend his hurting heart, and convince his brain that he could no longer have love going further then friendship caring for his best friend. Because after tonight, he would be far away-he wouldn't even have to answer to Sasuke.

Pushing back all doubt he had left, he opened the door slowly, hoping the Raven was asleep so things could go a lot smoother for his departuure, because he didn't know if he would be capable to say goodbye forwardly.

He slowly walk into the darkness, letting him know that the other was indeed asleep. He made his way over to the Raven's bed, kneeling down quietly as more unknown tears ran down his face. He reached out his hand, stopping just mere inches away from the Raven's face.

His breath hitched. He stared at Sasuke's sleeping form and his hand shook. His eyes went down to plump lips as he narrowed his eyes; a well known sensation striking him. He couldn't. That'd be, like, taking advantage of him, but... it _**was **_his last chance.

He felt a knot in his throat, and suddenly, he got the feeling that he should just screw this whole thing and wake the Uchiha up and scream at his face that he wasn't allowed to go out with Karin, that he wasn't supposed to be with anyone other than himself, and get through his skull that no one would love him as much as he. And maybe, just _**maybe**_, he would take him into his arms.

He almost chuckled at his own stupidity; of course that would never happen. I really am the biggest fool, he thought casually.

He crooked his head to the side as his trembling hand just barely touched the Uchiha's cheek, fingertips ghosting. He leaned down to touch noses with the other.

Oh, how he wanted to look and get lost in those coal eyes, to touch those lips he's been craving, to run his hands over his pale chest, tangle his finger in his hair, to suck on that tempting neck and leave marks of ownership.

It was all an illusion he'd built himself in those impossible dreams, because in reality, Sasuke didn't even bat an eye for him.

Because in reality, fairytales don't exist. At least, for Naruto it didn't.

Naruto Uzumaki put his black hood over his head as he walked through the cold street of Konoha. He quickly gloved his hand to prevent the cold as he let out hot breaths out his mouth.

It was only a matter of time before it would begin pouring. And to be honest, he didn't like rain very much.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks as he turned to his left, seeing a shadow pass him by. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he continued to walk, only to stop again. He bit his lower lip.

That same shadow he was certain he'd seen soon came behind him. His breath hitched. "Who are you?" He closed his eyes as a hand went around his neck.

His hood came off and the intruder came around to face him. And the blond knew, this man was the most beautiful person he has ever seen. The man moved closer and closer, Naruto moving backwards till he hit a wall. The man put an arm over his head and stared at him with onyx eyes full of something undefined.

"Who am I?" He moved closer to the blond so that his face was mere inches away from Naruto's and his eyes landed on plump lips that were just tempting.

Thunder resounded through their ears and Naruto flinched. The man smirked. Naruto frowned. The man's smirk grew. "Scared of a little thunder?"

"You wish," he muttered back. "So, who are you?"

"If I told I was Death, would you run?" The man parted his lips as Naruto closed his eyes. He must be dreaming or Holloween came early this year because this man-this _**thing**_-was... He didn't have a word to describe him.

Death. Heh. Yeah right.

"No, I wouldn't."

The man smirked as he leaned his face closer to Naruto, and before the Uzumaki knew, warm lips cascaded over his. The kiss was soft, and he stood frozen before slipping his eyes shut even more and returning the kiss with much favor; arms came to hug broad shoulders as they both let out unknown moans.

Naruto was on cloud nine. Those lips over him lit a fire he never knew he had, but just as soon as they were on his, they pulled apart, and both men stared at each other.

"Good, because I wouldn't let you run, either way."

And rain soon fell over them.

And he would never confuse those two things. Because unlike many, Naruto knew his fairytale was very different than his reality.

He moved his body closer to the Raven's and slowly brought his lips down till they clashed with Sasuke's. He didn't move and just kept his lips over the Uchiha's and at that moment, all train of thought he was holding evaporated.

Every fear he had before-gone. All that was left was a flame growing bigger and bigger with each passing second.

He moved his lips slowly, only to widen his eyes a second later. He wasn't the only one doing the kissing anymore; the Uchiha had moved his lips as well, and he pulled apart.

Sasuke took in a deep, steady breath as he heard the blond enter. His heart raced as he felt Naruto come beside him and could feel him hovering above. It took everything in his power not to grab the blond by the hair and pull him down, to have him under his body.

Relax, Uchiha. Relax, he thought to himself. But it was so goddamn hard when he felt warm lips being placed on his.

And deciding enough was enough, he kissed back, only feel said lips pull away and surprised sapphire eyes stare back at him.

Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto stared, surprised. Shit, that was not supposed to happen! He backed away.

"Naruto." Sasuke stared directly into his eyes. He felt his cheeks heat up instantly; Naruto thanked God they were in the dark, he wouldn't know what he'd do if he could see Sasuke clearly.

He was certain: he had just broken their ties as friends. Why couldn't he just leave it as it was and leave without any last impulses or temptations? But no. He needed to do this, he needed to know the taste of his lips at least once. But... he kissed back. Maybe he thought it was Karin?

This was his last night. He could live with Sasuke's resentment if only once. Just one night, one time. Damn it, it was too much for him. There is only so much he can handle... This was not one of them.

_Screw it all_, he thought. He leaned down and pressed his lips onto the Raven's without any trace or hint of innocense. He bit down on Sasuke's lip and dipped his tongue into the other's hot mouth when he parted his lips.

When he pulled away, he whispered softly and low enough so only he could hear. It broke Sasuke's heart to hear them. "I'm sorry. It's okay, now. You can begin to hate me, Sasuke. I'll soon be able to rip you away from my heart. Go on, Sasuke, say it; say it to me: "I hate you, Naruto." Go on. It'll hurt, but it's fine, because I hate me, too."

"Naruto," he whispered. "I can't hate you."

"Why not? It's so simple, all you have to do is say-"

"I love you! You idiot... I. Love. You. Don't you get it? How can you kiss me and demand me to say that?"

Naruto didn't answer for a while. He was too shocked to process anything else. Should he take Sasuke into his arms, embrace him so strongly, yet so gently, and never let go? Should he kiss his every being? "Don't say that; it's not true, okay?"

"Why are you saying that? I told you, I love-"

"Shut up. Just shut up."

Sasuke felt anger rise with him. "Don't tell me to shut up! You-" Naruto grabbed his thin neck and pulled him in to a harsh and raw kiss. He pushed him down on the mattress slowly, never breaking their locking of lips.

The layer on clothing suddenly became a nuisance to them, for they were both ripping away their clothes without hesitation. Their need to feel skin against skin, to feel the other's heat was driving them insane.

Naruto drove his seaming hot tongue into the Raven's mouth. They both moaned. The blond's hand traveled down to Sasuke's steaming thighs, seeking to cup was would be considered taboo. His sense of time, localization was no longer known.

Pulling away, gasping, he asked, "Sasuke, may I?" Sasuke's cheeks were tinted with pink, his eyes were glazed from all the sensation that flowed through his very being. He didn't want to separate for even a second. He merely nodded, no longer containing himself and he pulled the blond down to capture his lips once more.

"I love you, Sasuke." Sasuke groaned at his words. Finally, finally; Naruto was his and only his. No one else mattered then or ever will because as long as Naruto was by his side, he could easily die happily.

_**The End**_


End file.
